


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Sofronia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Reader is Frisk's big sister, Their apartment isn't up to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty ol' bones can be pretty warm, even in the middle of a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Update: THIS HIT 1000. THANKS GUYS.

"Give me that f-flipping coat, seeing as you're not even _cold_!" You chattered through clacking teeth; burrowing further into the thick comforter. 

"Come on, babe, it can't be that bad. You're not even turnin' blue yet."

"I HAVE SKIN AND NERVES, YOU WALKING SCIENCE PROP!"

Sans burst into a fit of laughter as you growled, full out cacooning yourself in the covers on the couch. Currently, the two of you were more or less snowed into your apartment building, but that was not the worst of it. No, some malevolent force decided that you shouldn't have power either; which left you with several comforters and a stupid skeleton that didn't even feel the cold. Now, you did have a small generator, but it was only enough juice to power a room and you would be damned if Frisk had to suffer too. So, you hooked it up in their room, along with one of the bigger space heaters and a smaller one that extended to the living room. Unfortunately, it didn't put out much heat, so it was virtually useless to your needs.

"J-Jesus tit fucking Christ, w-why is the building s-so fucking terrible? I-I gotta move us o-out of here." You whined, rather pitifully, and made a grab for your phone that was squished between the cushions. However, after several tries of the power button, it would seem that the battery had completely drained out. With an undignified wail, you tossed it onto the floor with a huff.

From the other side, Sans eyed you with a contemplative glance before sitting up; tugging the blanket from your body. Immediately, you felt the cold touch of death upon your feet and whined once more, waiting for an explanation as to why he would take your only source of heat. He simply widened his grin and unzipped the coat, beckoning you over with a nod of his skull.

"Just c'mere and sit on my lap. I got an idea; promise."

"Oh, for fucks sake, that isn't happening. I hate sex when it's col—."

Interrupting your little rant, the cobalt glow of magic suddenly enveloped your form and levitated you over to sit in his lap. You grumbled something inaudible as he chuckled against your shoulderblades, but relented as he pulled you into him tightly and zipped the coat around both of you. With a crook of his phallanges, the tiny heater was brought closer to your feet; comforter falling over the both of you to seal the deal. 

"Oh...Okay, this is a lot better."

"See? I got good ideas sometimes." He retorted, slipping his arms inside the coat to curl around your waist. "Ya can't get warm cuz of your feet, yeah? And I figured my dusty ol' bones can't make it any worse on ya."

You gave a huff and craned your neck a bit to press your lips to his forehead, eyes meeting the pinpricks of light within his eye sockets. He had a habit of referring to himself in that sort of fashion, and while his age may be a mystery, he was not some dusty sack of bones. "Cut that out. You know I hate it when you just put yourself down like that, even when kidding. You're an annoying sweetheart that trapped us both inside your coat so I could be warm, so shut up. Only I can insult you."

A pale blush of blue spread across his cheekbones at your words, causing him to mumble and hold you a little tighter. It made you grin when he seemed embarrassed by how you doted on him; so damn cute too. With a happy sigh, you felt your body gradually warming up enough for you to get comfortable and doze off; uncaring of the harsh winds whipping up outside.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold as balls and I wanna snuggle a skeleton. 
> 
> Anyway, I have an idea for a bunch of domestic stories. Might as well post them, right?


End file.
